Dan Dos Santos
Dan Dos Santos, Cover Artist Website The Art of Dan dos Santos : Gallery Type of Cover Art Dan's work spans a variety of genres, including novels, comics and film. He has worked for clients such as Disney, Universal Studios, Boeing Aircraft, Saatchi & Saatchi, Scholastic Books, The Greenwich Workshop, Penguin Books, Random House, Tor books, UpperDeck, Wizards of the Coast, and DC Comics. ~ The Art of Dan dos Santos : Bio About the Artist At an early age it was pretty apparent that drawing was what I was good at. I had all the necessary skills; hands, eyes, and an incredibly compulsive personality that assured I would spend days on a single drawing until I thought it was perfect. Growing up, I spent nearly all of my spare time drawing my favorite cartoon characters with my older sister. We would draw them on rolls of butcher paper, sometimes up to 4 feet tall, challenging ourselves with the long task of coloring the entire image. Three years my elder, my sister instilled me with a strong, and sometimes obsessive, sense of competition. I was compelled to color better, faster and more "in the lines" than any child should. By my teenage years I had moved onto comic books, a passion I still hold dear. I spent every cent of my allowance on those artists I admired so much. I would redraw all of my favorite panels, often times creating my own comic books. By this point, I was certain that I was going to be an artist when I grew up. My parents, however, took a little more convincing. My local high school sponsored a program called "Careers in Art". The program placed students in a weekly internship with a design company or working professional. It was through this program that I met my long time mentor. Through him I learned the basics of illustration, and thus decided to choose that as my major when I would enter college. After convincing my parents to help me pay for art school, I attended the School of Visual Arts from 1996-2000. Having only done one painting prior, it was there that I honed those skills and came to love the traditional art of oil painting. Once again, I thrived on the competition, some of the best the country had to offer. I graduated the top of my class with a B.F.A. degree in Illustration, and received that years "Special Achievement" award in my major. After graduation, with some scholarship money in my pocket, I embarked on what would quickly turn into my career. I started painting portraits out of my parent's basement. Eventually, I was making enough to rent a studio. I found a gallery to represent my fine arts, and starting pursuing my dream of becoming an illustrator. His illustrations have graced the #1 spot on the New York Times Best Seller list numerous times. Aside from freelance illustration, Dan also co-hosts a series of instructional demonstrations called 'Art Out Loud'. ~ The Art of Dan dos Santos : Bio Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors Awards Dan has been the recipient of many awards. Recently, he has received a 2010 Silver Medal from Spectrum, the 2007 Jack Gaughan Award for Best Emerging Artist, and was the Chesley Award winner for Best Paperback Cover of 2007. ~ The Art of Dan dos Santos : Bio Urban Fantasy Clients: Publishers & others Dan Dos Santos - Artist/Painter ~ client list Disney, Universal Studios, Boeing Aircraft, Saatchi & Saatchi, Scholastic Books, Ace Books,The Greenwich Workshop, Penguin Books, Random House, Bantam Books, Tor books, UpperDeck, Wizards of the Coast, and Dark Horse Comics. His work has also been reproduced as posters for the School of Visual Arts and the Society of Illustrators and included in the permanent collection of General Electric. ~ TLC Workshops: Meet the Faculty! - Dan Dos Santos Reference Links Official Websites *The Art of Dan dos Santos : Gallery Blogs, etc: *The Art of Dan dos Santos : Bio *Muddy Colors - blog *(3) Dan Dos Santos - FB *DSillustration (Dan Dos Santos) on deviantART Interviews and FAQs: *Interview with Daniel Dos Santos | The Book Pushers | Book Reviews | Book Chatter *Dan Dos Santos interview | Tor.com *LAST MAN STANDING | Interviews | Dan Dos Santos *▶ Dan Dos Santos Interview - YouTube *Schoolism: Interview with Dan Dos Santos - video *Muddy Colors: Sam Weber Interviews Dan Dos Santos *The Art of Dan dos Santos : FAQ *Under the Covers: Reading on the Dark Side: Mercedes Thompson *SiDEBAR - COMICS, ART & POP CULTURE: Podcast Episode 213 :: DAN DOS SANTOS Galleries: *54 Incredible Illustrations by Dan Dos Santos *The Art of Dan dos Santos : Gallery - Artist's site *Concept Art World » Daniel Dos Santos *Dan Dos Santos - Gallery | Tor.com *Creative Concept Art by Dan Dos Santos | Cruzine *Women in Cover Art *Dan Dos Santos - DanDosSantos - CGHUB *TagShadow - (Daniel Dos Santos) - book covers *Underpaintings: Online Tutorial: Dan dos Santos & gallery *Digital Art Inspiration and Tutorials – The Round Tablet » Dan Dos Santos *Book Cover Illustration with Dan Dos Santos!! Download available today. :) *Daniel Dos Santos’ Book Covers | Fantasy Works *dan dos santos on Tumblr Book lists: *Daniel Dos Santos - Summary Bibliography *Books by Daniel Dos Santos (artist) ~ incomplete but helpful *Daniel Dos Santos *Secrets of the Demon (Kara Gillian 3) by Diana Rowland Bio: *Muddy Colors: Dan dos Santos *TLC Workshops: Meet the Faculty! - Dan Dos Santos *ModelMayhem.com - Dan Dos Santos - Artist/Painter - BEACON FALLS, Connecticut, US *54 Incredible Illustrations by Dan Dos Santos *Locus Online Perspectives » Spotlight on Daniel Dos Santos, Artist *Greenwich Workshop - Prints and Canvases Instruction / Process: *Muddy Colors - blog *Underpaintings: Online Tutorial: Dan dos Santos *▶ Book Cover Illustration with Dan Dos Santos - YouTube *▶ Dan Dos Santos Warbreaker Cover Illustration - Oil Painting Demonstration - YouTube Gallery Sue zombie t-rex.jpg|Sue the Zombie T-Rex from The Dresden Files series 1-Moon Called-painting by Dan Dos Santos.jpg|1-'Moon Called' (Mercy Thompson series by Patricia Briggs, painting by Dos Santos 2-Blood Bound-Par Briggs-Dos Santos.jpg|2-Blood Bound (Mercy Thompson series by Patricia Briggs, painting by Dos Santos Mercy Thompson|3-Iron Kissed (Mercy Thompson series by Patricia Briggs, painting by Dos Santos 5-silver borne-painting by Dan Dos Santos.jpg|5-'Silver Borne' (Mercy Thompson series by Patricia Briggs, painting by Dos Santos 004-creative-concept-art-dan-dos-santos.jpg|creative concept dan_dos_santos_ancient_bloodlines.jpg|Ancient Bloodlines dan_dos_santos_black blade blues.jpg|'Black Blade Blues' (Sarah Beauhall series #1) by J.A. Pitts|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7062539-black-blade-blues dan_dos_santos_poison_sleep.jpg|'Poison Sleep' (2008–Marla Mason series #2) by T.A. Pratt—art: Dan Dos Santos full_fires_of_heaven.jpg|Full Fires of Heaven 1-dan_dos_santos_green.jpg|Green (Green Universe #1) by Jay Lake 2-dan_dos_santos_endurance.jpg|Endurance (Green Universe, #2) by Jay Lake Zombie 1-dos santos.jpg|'My Life as A White Trash Zombie' (2011—White Trash Zombie series #1) by Diana Rowland—original art by Dan Dos Santos Zombie 2-blues-dos santos .jpg|'Even White Trash Zombies Get the Blues' (2012—White Trash Zombie series #2) by Diana Rowland—original art by Dan Dos Santos Zombie 3-Apocalypse-dos santos.jpg|'White Trash Zombie Apocalypse' (—White Trash Zombie series #3) by Diana Rowland—original art by Dan Dos Santos 1-Cry Wolf -Pat Briggs-Art Dos Santos.jpg|'Cry Wolf' (Alpha & Omega series #1) by Patricia Briggs 2-Hunting Ground-Illustration by Dan Dos Santos.jpg|'Hunting Ground' (Alpha & Omega series #2) by Patricia Briggs 3-Fair Game-Illust by Dan Dos Santos 10.jpg|'Fair Game' (Alpha & Omega series #2) by Patricia Briggs Orig—Vengeance of the Demon (Kara Gillian, #7) by Diana Rowland .jpg|'Vengeance of the Demon' (2015—Kara Gillian series #7) by Diana Rowland—Original Art|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/ Daniel Dos Santos-Naked City.jpg|Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy ~ Anthology 1. Black Blade Blues (Sarah Beauhall) by J.A. Pitts.jpg|1. Black Blade Blues (2010—Sarah Beauhall series) by J.A. Pitts—art by Dan Dos Santos 2. Honeyed Words (Sarah Beauhall|2. Honeyed Words (2011—Sarah Beauhall series) by J.A. Pitts—art by Dan Dos Santos 3. Forged in Fire (Sarah Beauhall|3. Forged in Fire (2012—Sarah Beauhall series) by J.A. Pitts—art by Dan Dos Santos The Dark Storm (Dark Storm -1) by Kris Greene.jpg|The Dark Storm (2010—Dark Storm series #1)) by Kris Greene—Art: Dan Dos Santos Naked City- Tales of Urban Fantasy.jpg Wild Side-Dan Dos Santos.jpg|'Wild Side, The' anthology Spellbent by Lucy A. Snyder.jpg|1. Spellbent (2009-Jessie Shimmer, #1) by Lucy A. Snyder—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.sff.net/people/lucy-snyder/spellbent.html Shotgun Sorceress by Lucy A. Snyder.jpg|2. Shotgun Sorceres'''s (Jessie Shimmer, #2) by Lucy A. Snyder—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.sff.net/people/lucy-snyder/shotgun.html Switchblade Goddess by Lucy A. Snyder.jpg|3. '''Switchblade Goddess (Jessie Shimmer, #3) by Lucy A. Snyder—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.sff.net/people/lucy-snyder/switchblade.html Manifesto UF by Tim Marquitz.jpg|'Manifesto UF' (2014) anthology edited by Tim Marquitz—"Jesse Shimmer Goes to Hell" by Lucy A. Snyder|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17983751-manifesto-uf Devils' Field- Lucy A. Snyder.jpg|4. Devils' Field (Dec 2014) by Lucy A. Snyder—Kick Starter|link=http://devilsfield.alliterationink.com/presskit.html Blood Engines (Marla Mason -1) by T.A. Pratt, Tim Pratt.jpg|1. Blood Engines (2007–Marla Mason) by T.A. Pratt—art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1937288.Blood_Engines Poison Sleep (Marla Mason #2) by T.A. Pratt, Tim Pratt.jpg|2. Poison Sleep (2008–Marla Mason #2) by T.A. Pratt—art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2003738.Poison_Sleep Dead Reign (Marla Mason #3) by T.A. Pratt.jpg|3. Dead Reign (2008—Marla Mason series) by T.A. Pratt—art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2801914-dead-reign Spell Games (Marla Mason #4) by T.A. Pratt.jpg|4. Spell Games (2009—Marla Mason series) by T.A. Pratt—art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3871801-spell-games Broken Mirrors—Audio book (Marla Mason #5) by T.A. Pratt.jpg|5. Broken Mirrors (2010—Marla Mason series) by by T.A. Pratt—art: Dan Dos Santos?|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15700351-broken-mirrors 3-Secrets of the Demon (Kara Gillian #3) by Diana Rowland .jpg|3. Secrets of the Demon (2010—Kara Gillian series) by Diana Rowland—art by Dan Dos Santos ~ Audio & written Excerpt|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8107779-secrets-of-the-demon 4-Sins of the Demon (Kara Gillian #4) by Diana Rowland.jpg|4, Sins of the Demon (2012—Kara Gillian series) by Diana Rowland—art by Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11019938-sins-of-the-demon 5-Touch of the Demon (Kara Gillian #5) by Diana Rowland.jpg|Touch of the Demon (Kara Gillian #5) by Diana Rowland—art by Dan Dos Santos—top twenty Goodreads best of year ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/demons.html 6-Fury of the Demon (Kara Gillian #6) by Diana Rowland.jpg|Fury of the Demon (Kara Gillian #6) by Diana Rowland—art by Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/demons.html Orig—Vengeance of the Demon (Kara Gillian,|7. Vengeance of the Demon (2015—Kara Gillian series #7) by Diana Rowland—Original Art|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/ Vengeance of the Demon (Kara Gillian #7) by Diana Rowland.jpg|7. Vengeance of the Demon (2015—Kara Gillian series) by Diana Rowland—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/demons.html Mooncalled300.jpg|1. Moon Called (2006—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/71811.Moon_Called 2-bloodbound300.jpg|2. Blood Bound (2007—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/285205.Blood_Bound 3-ironkissed300.jpg|3. Iron Kissed (2008—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1412138.Iron_Kissed 4-bonecrossed big.jpg|4. Bone Crossed (2009) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3413662-bone-crossed 5-silverBorne big.jpg|5. Silver Borne (2010—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6587387-silver-borne 6-rivermarked big.jpg|6. River Marked (2011—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8230540-river-marked Fros tburned.jpg|7. Frost Burned (2013—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6587387-silver-borne 7-frost burned big.jpg|8. Night Broken (2014—Mercy Thompson series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17562900-night-broken Cry Wolf (Alpha & Omega -1).jpg|Cry Wolf (Alpha & Omega #1) by Patricia Briggs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2355575.Cry_Wolf 1-Cry Wolf -Pat Briggs-Art Dos Santos.jpg|Original art by Dan Dos Santos 5292853-Hunting Ground (Alpha & Omega #2) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|Hunting Ground (Alpha & Omega #2) by Patricia Briggs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5292853-hunting-ground 2-Hunting Ground-Illustration by Dan Dos Santos.jpg|Hunting Ground original art by Dan Dos Santos Fair Game (Alpha & Omega #3) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|Fair Game (Alpha & Omega #3) by Patricia Briggs—art by Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11480917-fair-game Dead Heat (Alpha & Omega #4) by Patricia Briggs.jpg|4. Dead Heat (Alpha & Omega series) by Patricia Briggs—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.patriciabriggs.com/books/deadHeat.shtml Category:Cover Artists Category:Artists still Doing Paintings